


I Hate To Say I Told You So

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Flowers, Gen, Implied Neurodivergence, Misunderstandings, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Nightfall and Stormblade got into another fight again. Now one of them's gonna have to apologise. Thankfully, Splat's there to help them out.
Relationships: Implied Nightfall/Stormblade, Nightfall & Splat
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 2





	I Hate To Say I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I made it to double digits. Like, woo!

Nightfall came to her that evening. She knocked on Splat’s door, Splat answered, and Nightfall asked her if she had some time to talk. Of course, being her friend, Splat said yes. So Nightfall and her ended up on her bean bag chairs in the corner, talking to each other about what went on between her and Stormblade just a couple of hours ago.

“We got into another fight,” she confessed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“What happened this time?” Asked Splat. This was a familiar thing for them. Whenever they got in a fight, either Nightfall or Stormblade would come crawling into her room to talk to her. From there, Splat would try to play devil’s advocate, comfort them, and help to come up with a solution on how to apologise. At different points, they had both been wrong. It usually helped if Splat knew the context of their argument.

“She wanted to do another stunt. Flying over about a dozen vehicles as low as she possibly could, without damaging a single one,” Nightfall explained. “I told her that something like that wouldn’t really be possible, but she still wanted to give it a go. And so she got into her plane, and she tried it out while I watched from a distance.”

“Right then,” answered Splat, “I suspect that things didn’t go as planned?”   


“Not at all.” Nightfall rested her face on her palm, and sighed. “So, when she got in the plane and took off, I think she must have miscalculated how far she was supposed to start. Because she ended up ramming right into all of the cars we had set up. I rushed over to go and get her out of her plane, but she walked out of the wreckage perfectly fine. So I didn’t really have to do much other than support her and get her to somewhere else to sit down.”

Splat nodded. “So, what happened next?” She really meant, ‘what went wrong and let’s see how we could fix it together’?

“Well, the thing is, I already know what went wrong. And honestly, it is my fault.” Once again, Nightfall sighed. A mix of exasperation and disappointment. “So, when I sat her down, she thanked me. And well…” She trailed off. Splat recognised that as a sign of humility coming from her.

“Go on,” she prompted, making a hand gesture for her to carry on.

“Okay, I’ll be honest… I’m not even sure why I said what I said. But she was like ‘that could have turned out worse.’ Then I went ‘I hate to say I told you so,’ and right after I said that, I  _ immediately _ realised that I messed up and it was kind of insensitive to say. But by that point Stormblade heard me and she went off to be by herself.”

Splat nodded in understanding. Nightfall did always say she had a problem with putting her foot in her mouth. It was a problem that had stuck with her throughout her life. “And I don’t even know  _ why _ I said it or  _ what  _ I was even going for when I said it. But it just _ came out _ , and now I realised that it was the wrong thing to say.”

So it was one of those situations. Back when Splat was living with her parents in her old village, she got into that situation frequently too. It wasn’t fun. Mostly because she had to deal with her parents chewing her out for poor word choices, as well as the guilt from knowing that it was the wrong thing to say. It was a double whammy of unpleasant emotion. 

“Right so, anything you need help in?” Did she need any ideas on how to make it up to Stormblade, or did she just need someone to vent to. Splat knew she could have used a listening ear back in the day, when her social skills were still not the best. It honestly helped a lot having someone you could say anything to. You feared no judgement, and when you felt safe like that, you strangely enough stumbled over your words less.

“I have an idea about how to make up to Stormblade,” she began. “I’m giving her some sunflowers and apologising like that.” She knew that sunflowers were Stormblade’s favourite flower. And the last time Nightfall got upset at Stormblade, and Stormblade had been in the wrong, Stormblade got a basket of orchards (Nightfall’s favourite flower) and gifted them to Nightfall to apologise. Well, imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, she supposed.

“I think she would like that,” said Splat.

“You think so?” Said Nightfall, as she picked herself up from the bean bag chair. “Well then, excuse me, because I’ve got some flowers to get.” And she walked out her door without another word.

*****

Splat met up to her when she returned, carrying a basket full of sunflowers. All freshly delivered to the florist that morning, according to her. “Well, Stormblade would be pleased to hear that,” said Splat, giving an encouraging word.

She usually accompanied either one of them whenever they apologised, mostly for moral support. According to the two of them, it really helped. So Splat kept doing it. They walked together towards Stormblade’s room, where she would usually be resting after a failed stunt. Nightfall tapped on her door, and after about half a minute, Stormblade answered.

“Nightfall,” she greeted.

“Stormblade,” she greeted back.

An awkward pause. Splat was used to those at that point. “So, what’s that you have there?” Asked Stormblade, turning her attention towards the flowers in Nightfall’s arms. 

“Sunflowers,” Nightfall placed them into Stormblade’s arms. “They’re a… peacemaking gesture. I’m… I’m hoping to apologise for earlier. For… you know… saying that stuff.”

Stormblade took the flowers from her and held them in her arms. At first merely looking at them with a blank stare. But then a smile crept its way onto her face. “Right then. Come on in, I think we have a bit to talk about.” 

Splat took that as her cue to walk away right then. If things turned out the way they usually do - and she had no reason to suspect that it wouldn’t - then the two of them should be back in each other’s good graces by the next morning. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know whether my writing about social awkwardness and misunderstandings has gotten better or worse. But I do relate to Nightfall and her social awkwardness here. Sometimes it feels like I suffer from chronic foot-in-mouth disease.


End file.
